Elongated straps are commonly used in the trucking industry to secure loads to the truck bed or trailer. A large trailer may be equipped with several of these belts and considerable time is spent by the driver after the trailer is unloaded, winding up the belts to keep them from becoming intermingled and tangled, and to facilitate storage thereof between uses. Some devices for this purpose have been proposed but most are awkward to use and generally require at least partial disassembly in order to enable removal of the coiled belt. Moreover, most known devices still require that the driver separate the belts and lay them out flat and straight before winding them onto a reel.